Lagrimas
by myskymyheart
Summary: Los recuerdos, la soledad, el vació que deja quien se va, la vida es un sinsentido para mi, y si, ser medico es una vocación pero para ella, ya no tiene un por que, nunca cambiaría sus reglas, nunca derribaría su barrera ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es una nueva historia, espero les agrade, léanlo, dejen comentarios, es un fic AU, su temática va a ser un tanto fuerte de ahí su rango, en fin a lo largo de la historia les diré un poco más, por ahora los dejo con el prologo.**

PREFACIO:

El pensar a que me dedico en la vida me hace reflexionar sobre lo que en realidad hago, el hecho de saber que soy aquella que satisface las necesidades de las personas, que las ayuda a mejorar, que se ocupa que se sientan plenas, que no le importa que son, a que se dedican, como es que viven, lo único que le interesa es acabar con uno antes de que ingrese el otro, como sea su vida no es mi problema, yo solo los recibo, hago mi trabajo, y ya, ninguna clase de amistad, nada que me involucre directamente, la clase social, la familia, si son o no de elite, sea yakuza, la cosa nostra, o del grupo que fuese, incluso su fuesen del bando "bueno", me da igual, al final de cuentas todos vienen por el mismo motivo, en diferentes condiciones pero siempre es lo mismo, no tengo predilectos, no desprecio a nadie, lo importante es terminar, no me interesa oír las tristes historias, o el por que llegaron hasta este lugar, me da igual, trabajo sola, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, mantengo mis distancias, no me enamoro, simplemente hago lo que hago, no puedo decir que escogí el mejor camino, pero tampoco escogí el peor, Si lo escogí no fue por que no halla tenido elección, por que en realidad soy de las que piensa que los errores no son mas que decisiones que no somos capaces de asumir, ya sea por cobardía o por miedo al que dirán.

Ya se lo que están pensando, y no, no soy una prostituta, mucha gente al escuchar lo que digo considera que lo soy pero no es así, la verdad soy medica, me encargo de curar a las personas sin importarme como he dicho antes sean quienes sean, no me involucro por que no quiero estar del lado de ningún bando, al final de cuentas para mi todos son iguales, escogí el camino de la medicina por decisión propia, nada tiene que ver que mi padre, madre, hermana y hermano sean médicos, aunque creo que la influencia de la medicina si me ayudo a decidir, después de todo era lo que mejor se me daba seguido por le futbol aunque eso es mas un hobbie, pude haber estudiado para lo que quisiese pero la verdad nada me gustaba más que salvar una vida, que ver la cara de las personas cuando decías que todo iba a salir bien, tener la dicha de ver a una mujer que es feliz cuando le dices que va a ser mamá; ahora a pesar de no arrepentirme por el hecho de estudiar aquello, ya no lo hago por los mismos motivos que antes, muchas cosas cambian al pasar el tiempo, los ideales que tienes cuando decides tomar un camino se tornan distintos con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco te vas dando cuenta que te importa poco lo que antes te morías por hacer, ya todo te da igual, y no te interesa que pase con los demás, no te importa que es su vida, por que llegan, para este tiempo son por menores que no vienen al caso, ahora solo lo hago por que así lo decidí, la verdad viéndolo desde un punto objetivo, de un tiempo para acá me da igual lo que pase o deje de pasar, todo se convirtió en una rutina, algo monótono y que no me despierta la adrenalina que antes sentía cuando tenia la capacidad de salvar una vida, sinceramente no me involucro con la gente, por que una vez te involucras ya no puedes ver las cosas desde un punto objetivo, tus sentimientos le ganan a la razón y comentes muchos errores gracias a ello, es por ejemplo, tienes el caso del hijo de el mejor comandante de marina de Japón, esta grave, la neumonía a avanzado a tal grado que sabes por experiencia profesional que es poco probable que se salve, solo dime ¿quisieras conocer la historia de aquella familia?, ¿de verdad serias capaz de encariñarte con aquel niño sabiendo que sus probabilidades de supervivencia son mínimas?, ¿te interesarías en averiguar las causas del problema?, las respuestas son simples para mi NO, a cada una de ellas No, conocer su historia te aria mezclar sentimientos, después no serias capaz de decir a la familia que su hijo morirá, encariñarte con el o tener contacto te haría desistir de tu parte racional e insistir que en realidad se puede salvar, te arriesgarías a creer en milagros que jamás ocurrirán, saber las causas es empezar a estar del lado de un bando, ellos seguro culparan a la mafia ya que gracias a ellos la familia no tiene la mejor atención y bla, bla, bla, todas excusas, solo por que no supieron cuidar bien a su hijo, acarrean culpas a quien ni viene al caso, no me involucro, no me encariño, no pertenezco a ninguna corriente, no me involucro sentimentalmente, no odio ni amo, eso seria poco profesional, sin contar con que no mezclo sentimientos con trabajo.

Hace rato, bueno para ser exactos seis meses tuve un residente, me pidió que fuese su tutora, me vi a mi misma reflejada en aquella niña, bueno todavía soy una niña pensándolo bien, tengo 24 años aunque aparente no pasar de los 17 ¿curioso no?, tan joven, y medica, además de todo que ya no mezclo sentimientos, en fin, aquella niña estuvo un par de meses ayudándome, adquiriendo experiencia, aunque todavía es muy sentimental; cuando perdimos a una joven que llego con herida de bala a nivel de abdomen, con perforación en hígado y páncreas, sabia desde el principio que su probabilidad de vida era muy poca además en su historial clínico se detectaba una anemia hemolítica, por lo que sabia que sus anticuerpos no ayudarían en mucho, a pesar de ello ella insistía en que podía salvarla, al final murió como lo predije, ella no paro de llorar, como era evidente, empezó a acarrear culpas a todo lo que se le ocurría, incluso se culpo a ella misma, ¡era ilógico!, ella hizo todo lo que pudo, somos médicos, no Dios, hacemos lo que es posible, si no se salvan no es nuestra culpa; la verdad aprenderá aquello cuando madure un poco mas, y se de cuenta que al final a todos nos depara un mismo destino la muerte.

Como médicos se nos pide no enamorarnos de nuestros pacientes, es lo peor que se puede hacer, lo entendí cuando era universitaria, el mejor profesor que tuve se enamoro de una de sus pacientes, ella tenia, a sus cortos 25 años de edad un tipo de reflujo crónico, mal tratado por los especialistas lo cual llevaba a que sufriese de constantes ataques; iba con mi profesor a visitarla, poco a poco comprendí el gran amor que se profesaban mutuamente, veía como el, cada vez que podía pasaba largas horas intentando tratar de controlar las crisis que ella sufría, y mejorar su estilo de vida, hasta ahí no veía el por que se nos prohibía enamorarnos, a mi parecer era algo que te motivaba que te ayudaba a buscar una cura para los que mas amas, pero como todo en la vida todo lo que empieza termina, cuando cursaba el octavo semestre de mi carrera se me solicito quedarme como auxiliar en la noche, era parte de una nota así que acepte, y justo la noche que empezaron mis turnos nocturnos en el hospital la paciente de la cual se enamoro mi profesor tuvo una bronco aspiración crónica, causado por un ataque de toz reciente, junto con otro grupo de universitarios tratamos de brindarle los primeros auxilios pero estaba en muy mal estado, se llamaron a los especialistas correspondientes, entre ellos mi maestro, lamentablemente ella falleció, después de eso mi maestro jamás volvió a ser el mismo, durante muchos meses pasaba días enteros lamentándose y culpándose de su muerte, su estado de salud iba en decadencia, parecía como si lo único que quisiese fuese acompañarla en el otro mundo, después con el tiempo fue curándose de su herida, pero jamás volvió a ser el hombre que alguna vez admire, un año después de graduarme lo volví a encontrar, se veía mucho mejor, aunque todavía tenia aquel aire de nostalgia y culpabilidad, según lo que me contaron algunas personas, ya no volvió a tomar casos de pacientes con reflujo o algún trastorno parecido al de su difunta amante, eso me dejo estupefacta, de los mejores especialistas neumogástricos era el, y que haya renunciado a aquello que tanto lo apasionaba y en lo cual era el mejor me hizo entender el por que se nos prohibía enamorarnos de nuestros pacientes, y es muy sencillo si pierdes a quien amas toda la vida quedaras con cierto grado de culpa por no haber podido salvar al ser querido, y nunca mas quieres tener casos que te revivan el recuerdo de quien a tu parecer no pudiste salvar, y si tomas el caso siempre será con el recuerdo de la muerte, acarreándote culpas y dudando de tus actos, lo cual puede causar que el caso que tomes se pierda.

Si bien es cierto que a esta edad la mayoría de jóvenes están pensando en ser felices, en formar una familia, yo no, y saben por que, por que viví en carne propia lo que se siente ser hija de un medico, no me quejo por que a pesar de que es un viejo loco dio todo de si y junto con mamá hicieron un gran trabajo, pero es muy duro, por que a pesar que sabias que tus papás salvaban vidas también quieres que compartan con tigo, y por que cada vez que ves a otros niños con sus papas quisieras que ellos estuvieran con tigo, por que una tarde familiar se ve interrumpida por una emergencia, por que el argumento para otra ocasión se vuelve algo diario y sabes que esa otra ocasión nunca llegara, por que todas las veces serán interrumpidos por que alguien mas los necesita, crecerás prácticamente sola y te forjaras viendo a tus papas salvar a otros, tomando prioridades, como tal no quiero eso para mis hijos, por eso opte por no tenerlos, no tengo una pareja estable, ni una relación, por que simplemente no quiero, desde pequeña fui algo marimacho, y para un hombre, una mujer que juegue fútbol es solo un amigo más, por ende cuando era pequeña solo tuve amigos, después en mi universidad solo me enfocaba en mis estudios, y sinceramente cualquiera se aburre de que todo el tiempo le digas no, Muchos aseguran que si te casas o tienes una relación con un colega, se van a entender a la perfección pero es mentira, cuando entre a trabajar, vi que muchos médicos estaban casados con otras doctoras, o enfermeras y no por eso tenían la mejor relación ni se entendían perfectamente, es más era mucho mas difícil, cada quien tiene su manera de atender, su forma de ver los problemas y los procesos para solucionarlos, además los turnos eran diferentes en muchas ocasiones, se distanciaban por que en este campo eres tu solo, y si tienes pareja la vez muy poco, por mucho que trabajen en un mismo sitio; por eso no tengo una relación con otro doctor, con otra persona tampoco por que en un comienzo me absorbió por completo el hospital, y después por que simplemente no encontré a la persona correcta y tampoco estoy desesperada buscando, no es que no me atraigan los hombres o otra cosa, lo único es que me acostumbre a ser solo un amigo más y como tampoco tengo experiencia en que es tener novio o tener una relación con otra persona eso me hace alejarme un poco, después de todo le temo a lo desconocido o a aquello que no puedo manejar.

Una de las cosas que detesto de sobremanera es que se metan en mi vida, después de todo tampoco es que me meta en la de los demás, bueno la familia no entra en ese grupo de los demás, cuando tienes una familia es inevitable meterte en los asuntos que les afecten a ellos por la relación que manejas, además de que para ti ellos se merecen lo mejor y eres capaz de matar a cualquiera que los haga sufrir, bueno lo de matar se lo dejo a mi hermano, después de todo el es el mayor, en lo que a mi concierne los únicos que permito que se metan en mi vida es mi familia, por que, muy sencillo, solo tu familia es sincera y honesta contigo, y para mí, mi familia es el viejo loco de mi padre, la mujer con infinita paciencia es decir mi madre, el irritable, celoso, y mal humorado es decir mi hermano, la dulce, calmada, tierna y mi mayor opuesto es decir mi hermanita, bueno aunque no es de sangre la que le pone los pies en la tierra a mi hermano, así sea a capones lo hace razonar y que es aparte de todo la única con un carácter un tanto parecido al mío es mi cuñada, y aunque todavía no es como tal mi familia mi cuñado, siempre y cuando haga feliz a mi hermanita, ese es mi circulo familiar, nadie mas esta en el, amigos son pocos los que tengo, y amigas las cuento con una mano y me sobran dedos, por eso es que me molesta que se metan en mi vida, por que no están como tal dentro de mi circulo, así que no tienen ningún derecho a criticarme o aconsejarme sobre lo que debo o no hacer.

Llegada una ocasión una medica de un hospital creyó que tenia el derecho de meterse en mi vida, la verdad en ese momento repare lo fastidioso que es que la gente se tome confianzas que no le corresponden, me cuestiono acerca del por que no tenia novio, y llego hasta el punto de cuestionarme sobre mis inclinaciones sexuales, es demasiado irritante, por supuesto la mire de la forma mas tétrica e irritada, y simplemente le asegure que no era su problema, salió enojada de mi consultorio, asegurando que esa era la razón por la cual nunca había tenido novio, ¡descarada!, a parte de que se mete en mi vida se ofende por que no la dejo meterse más, honestamente tampoco pretendo caerle bien a toda la gente, como dije antes, trabajo sola, y me gusta hacer mis cosas por mi misma, mas eso no quiere decir que sea una dictadora que no acepta opiniones, me gusta que me corrijan pero con bases, y que por lo menos haya adquirido un grado de respeto por mi parte, o en el ámbito profesional tenga los conocimientos y la experiencia necesarias para hacerlo, después de todo uno aprende de la experiencia.

Actualmente trabajo medio tiempo en un hospital en la sala de emergencias y la otra parte en un consultorio individual, mantengo la mayor parte de mi tiempo ocupada, ya que vivo sola, el resto de mi familia esta en otra ciudad, los visito en las fechas mas importantes y en vacaciones y algunas veces son ellos quienes me visitan a mi, aunque va a llegar el día que me aburra y regrese a la casa de locos de donde provengo, después de todo no es que me guste quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Cerré la computadora ya conforme con lo escrito, eso describía perfectamente quien soy, y como me comporto, lo hacia para desahogarme, y por petición de mi hermana y la verdad no le quito la razón ahora, es un gran des estresante y te ayuda mas a pensar con cabeza fría, termino de alistarme el cabello mientras escucho mi móvil avisando que es hora de irme a la clínica.

Estacione mi auto y me dirigí a la sala de emergencias, ahí tomaría algunos casos y mataría el tiempo de esa manera

-Doctora, me esta escuchando- tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije en la paramédico que me hablaba en ese momento

-Perdón ¿Qué me decía?- le dije lo mas cortes posible, esperando que repitiera lo dicho anteriormente

-Descuide, lo que le decía era, que acabamos recibir un paciente con impacto de bala, en el informe se dice las condiciones en que llegó al hospital.

Ley el informe y decía:

Paciente masculino, con aproximadamente 28 años, con impacto de bala a nivel de tórax, se estipula fue hecho en cruce de balas, presión arterial en deceso, dificultad al respirar, estado de inconsciencia, no presenta fracturas, se detuvo hemorragia

Detuve mi lectura, y reflexione por algunos instantes, por un lado mi lado profesional me exigía tomar el caso, pero otra parte me decía que debía dejar ese caso a otro doctor, nunca me había confundido por un caso, incluso me sentía como principiante, dudar no era un lujo que no me permitía, deje atrás esos pensamientos y tome las cosas de manera profesional, después de todo, un caso mas que podría suceder

-¿trae acompañantes?- pregunte, la paramédico negó con la cabeza, pensándolo bien, jamás había visto a esa mujer, como vinieron se fueron esos pensamientos

-¿esta identificado?- pregunte

-Si- bien era todo lo que necesitaba, tome el informe y recibí el caso

Nombre del paciente: Hitsugaya Toshiro

Tipo de Herida: Impacto de bala

Causa estimada: Cruce de balas

Medico asignado: Kurosaki Karin

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto, me surgió de la nada, o si me surgió a las doce de la noche mientras estudiaba para un examen y me gusto la idea de una historia así, comenten y háganme saber si les gusto, hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar.**


	2. Fragilidad y Experiencia

**Y aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

La muerte, desde siempre nos garantizan que es el fin de todo, o el comienzo de algo nuevo, todo depende de la crianza que se nos de, pero en los médicos es solo el estado final del cuerpo humano, algo que garantiza nuestra mortalidad, y que en muchas ocasiones nos frustra o causa decepción, lo que menos desea un medico es que un paciente muera en sus manos, lo irónico de la situación es que para algunos pacientes la muerte es lo que culmina su sufrimiento.

Dejé estas cavilaciones a un lado mientras analizaba las radiografías practicadas al paciente, era cierto que estaba relativamente estable pero aún me preocupaba la pérdida de sangre y los daños que pudo causar la bala a los órganos internos, y más si era a nivel de tórax, pocas veces trataba con pacientes con impacto de bala, se podría decir que era una principiante en esta clase de casos, a pesar de ser muchos en Japón; desee por un momento ceder este caso, aunque como vino la idea se fue, sabia que podía con esto y mucho más, comencé a redactar el informe del caso del paciente

"Una vez practicadas las radiografías no se detecto ningún daño a órganos internos, los daños al organismo son muy superficiales, aunque en los primeros exámenes de sangre previamente practicados mostraron un nivel de hemoglobina de 9.1, los segundos muestran un nivel de 8.7 el cual viene en descenso, por lo cual se procedió a hacer una transfusión de sangre, las cuales fueron bien asimiladas por el paciente, se aspira a que una vez finalizado el efecto de la anestesia este recupere conciencia, y se estipula un tiempo de recuperación de aproximadamente 3 semanas…

Antes de terminar el informe fui interrumpida por un medico del lugar, la verdad aquel hombre me tiene harta con sus constantes invitaciones a salir, y con la manera como me observa es, sin exagerar como un acosador al asecho, pero al ser mi superior le debo un cierto grado de respeto, cuando trabajas no es como en el colegio, en estos casos si le faltas al respeto a alguien por mucho que lo merezca, no van a llamar a tus papas, te mandaran con un psicólogo y luego te aran firmar un acuerdo de no agresión, no, en este caso te despedirán, y si tu superior lo decide, manchara tu hoja de vida, para siempre con una anotación; así que lo mejor en estos casos es saberse tragar las palabras y saber ignorar a las personas

-Doctora, que gusto encontrarla, me gustaría demasiado que me ayudara en algo- le mire con desinterés, solo me pare de mi lugar, preparando para irme, el tipo me tomo el brazo, me solté de su agarre y aguarde para saber que me quería decir

-Tranquila, mire lo único que me gustaría, es que me ayudara con un caso que estoy estudiando, venga a mi apartamento a las 8 de la noche o si lo desea yo paso por usted- suspire algo cansina, de verdad creía que me iba a creer ese cuento, me daban ganas de decirle "ahora que, no me diga ¡los bebes vienen de la cigüeña!", pero sabia que por eso me podía ganar un problema

-si tengo tiempo le aseguro que pasare por ahí, aunque, por que no le pregunta a otro doctor, le aseguro que han de existir doctores, más experimentados que yo- le dije con un tono falsamente cordial, el hombre anoto su dirección en un papel y me lo entrego, guiñándome un ojo en una expresión nada coqueta, muchas mujeres se hubiesen derretido ante su gesto, pero a mi me pareció algo detestable y repugnante, opte por sonreírle, y se fue convencido que aquella noche seria muy lucrativa para el.

Abrí mi computadora, y busque el archivo, una vez lo encontré, empecé a escribir con rapidez

_Una de las cosas que más detesto es los hombres que quieren creer que eres una fácil, y que con un simple guiño o acto de galantería obtendrán una noche muy lucrativa, y ese prototipo de macho semental lo es a la perfección mi superior, el doctor Yuto Morveau; el hombre cree que por su ascendencia francesa puede tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, y aunque sus ojos azules, cabello negro y cuerpo atlético lo hacen atractivo a cualquier mujer, para mi simplemente es un presumido más, puede que sea un muy buen doctor, pero esta hueco por dentro, y no sabe lo que quiere, la mayoría del personal femenino ha pasado por su cama, y las que no, son por que ya están comprometidas o simplemente no cayeron ante sus juegos, me incluyo en la segunda opción, y se de antemano que para el yo soy su próxima presa, pero en la ley natural también hay presas que se escapan de sus cazadores._

Termine el párrafo, lo guarde y de nuevo cerré la computadora, este juego me estaba empezando a parecer divertido, era como cuando éramos niñas, mi hermana y yo escribíamos un diario y luego lo leeríamos cuando fuésemos grandes, esa era la promesa, y era una de las muchas que teníamos por cumplir, ella seria la primera en leer el diario mío y yo seria la primera en leer su diario, ese era el acuerdo, ahora pasaba algo similar, y también estaba más que segura que ella seria la primera en leer este "diario".

Me dirigí a la habitación del paciente que estaba atendiendo, al abrir la puerta lo encontré aun dormitando, la enfermera se retiro rápidamente, me acerque al paciente y le mire con detenimiento, notando rasgos que son poco vistos en una persona; tenia cabello blanco, pero no era albino por su tez morena, lo cual me indicaba que tal vez era un nuevo gen, o uno que poco se manifiesta, tenia un torso fuerte pero a su vez delgado, tampoco era en exceso fornido, los detalles de su cara estaban bien marcados, y su expresión seria lo hacia parecer alguien interesante para tratar, algunos rasgos de su cara me hacían creer que no era del continente, deseaba saber de que color eran sus ojos, y aunque es cierto que no me inmiscuyo en la vida de los pacientes, este en particular me generaba dudas, quería saber el por que del impacto de bala, una parte de mi me decía "y a ti que diablos te importa, no rompas las reglas que te has auto impuesto, así has triunfado, no tires por la borda lo conseguido por simple curiosidad" y la otra esperaba impaciente a que despertara aquel hombre para saber el por que de su estado, una vez llego la enfermera para poner los líquidos con los medicamentos me retire de la habitación, resolví algunos casos sin menor relevancia y llegue a mi casa, busque de inmediato mi computadora y empecé a escribir:

"_En la vida que he llevado hasta ahora no he tenido dudas, me impuse unas normas claras las cuales hasta el momento me han llevado al triunfo, son 10 reglas muy básicas:_

_1) No te inmiscuyas en la vida personal de tus pacientes, no te involucres, ni dejes que estos se involucren contigo_

_2) No te enamores de tus pacientes, no solo te traerá problemas y te impedirá pensar con la cabeza, si no que también estarás violando la primera regla, recuerda, mezclar sentimientos es perder profesionalismo._

_3) No te metas en la vida de nadie, ni dejes que se metan en la tuya, has tus cosas por ti misma, corrige tus errores, recuerda al violar esta regla violaras las dos anteriores tarde o temprano._

_4) Acepta consejos en el ámbito profesional más no en el personal, y en caso de tocar ese ámbito, que estos solo vengan de quienes son importantes para ti._

_5) No permitas que otras opiniones perturben tu vida, aprende a tomar decisiones, ten un carácter fuerte y no dejes que los demás te vean débil._

_6) No mezcles lo sentimental con lo profesional, separa muy bien los aspectos de tu vida, no actúes impulsivamente, aprende de las experiencias de otros._

_7) Si no sabes lidiar lo sentimental con lo profesional renuncia a alguna de las dos, piensa con cabeza fría y no con el corazón._

_8) Sabes lo que es vivir en familia de médicos por ende si no planeas renunciar a tu vida de medico, descarta la idea de una familia_

_9) Ten las prioridades claras y no te dejes guiar nunca por un anhelo sin meditarlo primero._

_10) No te quedes mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar eso te ara desarrollar sentimientos de cariño y por ende empezaras a actuar con el corazón y no con la cabeza._

_Nunca me ha costado seguirlas y hasta hoy nunca se me había ocurrido romperlas, pero cuando te surgen dudas es hay donde en realidad surgen las cuestiones ¿en realidad vale la pena cumplir o imponerse todas estas reglas si tarde o temprano te darán ganas de romperlas?, al parecer el sueño es la mejor manera de meditar tus decisiones._

Terminado el párrafo, cerré la computadora y me encerré en el baño, no paraba de regañarme mentalmente por querer romper mis reglas, si bien en mi época estudiantil tendía a ser muy impulsiva, actualmente ni siquiera tomaba una ducha sin meditarlo antes, por una vez en la vida, me intereso dejarme llevar como antes por los impulsos, tirar la monotonía de mi vida por la borda y empezar algo nuevo, una vez salí de la ducha me sentí una idiota, como por una duda, podía desear cambiar algo que tenia seguro, por una estupidez que tal vez solo me haría sufrir; mire la hora 10:30 pm, sonreí y juro que casi me carcajeo, el solo imaginar la expresión del doctor, me causaba deleite, y sabia que por más que insistiera no sacaría nada de mi fuera del ámbito profesional, sabia que probablemente mañana insistiría con lo mismo, seguramente estará creyendo que esto era una batalla, y estaba segura que quien terminaría cediendo no seria yo, me dormí con este pensamiento y olvidándome completamente de la tonta idea de violar mis reglas.

LLLLoooLL

Desperté de nuevo, esta noche particularmente me costaba dormir, ya era la cuarta vez que me despertaba, nunca he tenido un sueño tan intermitente, mire la hora descubriendo que faltaban unas horas para mi hora habitual de levantarme, y más tiempo aún para macharme al consultorio y en particular no tenia mucho horario el día de hoy, opte por pararme de la cama tras algunos intentos frustrados de dormir, tome un largo baño, desayune mucho más despacio y salí a caminar un rato, una vez llegue a mi casa descubrí que aun me quedaba algo de tiempo así que podía caminar a mi consultorio, sin prisa alguna salí de nuevo esta vez con un rumbo claro, mi monótona vida.

La mañana pasó sin muchas novedades, solo tuve 3 citas y todas eran por la misma razón, lesiones en los hombros, y todos tres tuvieron que ser remitidos a rehabilitaciones fisioterapéuticas, pase a comer algo a un restaurante, no gustaba mucho de querer regresar a mi casa, y de nuevo opte por irme caminando al hospital.

No fue necesario que ingresara por la puerta de la sala cuando una enfermera prácticamente se me lanzó encima, se detuvo a tiempo antes de literalmente tirarse encima de mí

-Doctora, que bueno que llegó, el paciente, ha despertado, pero estamos esperando ordenes suyas para saber como proceder- la mire con algo de duda, algo en ella se me hacia muy familiar, no recordaba de donde la había visto

-Creo que deje claro en…- En ese momento lo recordé, no había remitido el informe, era normal que ella estuviese así, después de haber soportado la sarta de insinuaciones de el doctor morveau, se me olvido por completo

-¿en donde?- pregunto con algo de timidez la enfermera

-Nada, olvídelo, mejor déjeme ver al paciente y le diré que procedimiento seguir-

-Si, etto, kurosaki-sensei, ¿el paciente se recuperara? ¿Cierto?- me pregunto con un deje de preocupación

-Honestamente aspiro que si, aunque cada organismo es diferente, no sabemos como va a reaccionar a los medicamentos, pero lo más probable es que se recupere- ella me miro con ilusión en su cara

-Una ultima pregunta ¿atenderá más casos o se meterá de lleno es este?-

-Como doctora tengo que dale prioridades a los casos, pero eso no me impide trabajar en otros- la enfermera dio una corta reverencia y se marcho

Una vez abrí la puerta de la habitación de aquel paciente, quede anonadada por el color de sus ojos, eran azul turquesa, era el color que menos me imaginaba ver, color que era casi imposible verlo en este país, por no decir en el continente, y poseía una mirada llena de intensidad, no asustaba pero si te cohibía un poco, deje de pensar en ello y me dispuse a explicarle lo sucedido

-Mucho gusto, veo que despertó, le explicare brevemente lo ocurrido- me miro de nuevo como si no me entendiese, me reprendí mentalmente, y si no hablaba mi idioma, ensaye con algunos idiomas que manejaba, en estos momentos agradecía a mi madre el haberme enseñado distintos idiomas

-Good, the truth, I don't know that language speaks you- continué hablando en espera de una respuesta-I wait you can understand this language- al no escuchar respuesta alguna opte por preguntar –Do you understand me?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, probé con otro idioma, esta vez con el francés

-Je le regrette beaucoup celui que je ne sais pas leur langue, j'espère que vous puissiez comprendre que qui maintenant je lui dis- no obtuve respuesta alguna, así que pregunte por ultima vez- Etes-vous capable de me comprendre?-

Sentía que esto no estaba sirviendo, de ser necesario intentaría con todos los idiomas que conocía, esperaba que alguno me entendiera

-Spero che tu possa capire questo linguaggio, finora ho cercato di parlare con voi circa la vostra condizione medica- no note la respuesta esperada, así que empecé con el portugués- Eu tentei por muitas línguas que você fala a seu estado de saúde, realmente espero isto é sua língua nativa, e desta vez você é capaz de entender- no sentía que estuviese resultando, probé con el ultimo idioma que me sentía capaz de manejar, el español- Yo, aspiro, que usted sea capaz de entenderme a mi, de lo que le quiero hablar, es de su estado de salud, y he probado con muchos idiomas- el ultimo idioma que podía probar era el alemán, y en este idioma era un desastre, lo aprendí muy poco y hasta ahora no lo había retomado - Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man die Sprache sehr gut, ich versuche, über Ihren Gesundheitszustand zu sprechen- me sentí ridícula hablando de esa manera, temí lo peor, cuando vi como se formaba una sonrisa ladina en su cara, este no era mi día, justo me tocaba un paciente alemán, y ese era uno de mis talones de Aquiles

-Créame que le entendí desde el primer momento que me hablo- me sorprendió escucharlo hablar japonés tan fluido- maneja muy bien el ingles, la fluidez de su francés es buena, el italiano se le facilita, el portugués lo habla con relativa facilidad, y maneja un acento neutral en el español, lo que si observe es que maneja un alemán primitivo y muy mal pronunciado, ahora si, si lo desea, puede hablarme en japonés sobre mi condición clínica- me sentí imbécil, en ese momento deseaba golpearle y dejarlo inconsciente, aunque sabia de sobremanera que eso estaba prohibido, pero en primera estancia ¿Por qué diablos me había mirado como si no comprendiese lo que hablaba?, respire profundo y le pregunte

-Disculpe pero si desde un principio era capaz de entenderme entonces ¿Por qué me miraba como si no entendiese cuando le hable por primera vez?-

-No saque deducciones tan rápido doctora, le recuerdo que permanecí bajo los efectos de la anestesia, es muy normal que estuviese un poco confundido cuando usted entró, después de todo, no fue la enfermera la que le informo que desperté- su respuesta solo provoco más rabia y frustración, opte por retarlo un poco más

-No las saco, lo único es que me parece que por lo menos cuando le hable en otros idiomas usted debió estar un poco más despierto, y con la capacidad de responderme, después de todo usted me entendió a la perfección en todos los idiomas que le hable ¿no es así?-

-Si, así lo es, simplemente quise saber cuantos conocimientos tenían los doctores de este hospital, y mucho más la persona que se encargo de atenderme, pero veo que en alemán esta muy mal- Me ofendí tanto que mis limites de cortesía rebasaron, y mi vieja personalidad empezaba a salir a la luz.

-Lamento informarle que soy medico, no traductor lingüístico-

-A mi parecer, una persona integral, debe manejar todos los campos, en especial una doctora, y más si está en un hospital reconocido, entonces, llegado el caso en que llegue algún extranjero, no tendrá la capacidad de saber sus síntomas, ni reconocer su enfermedad-

-Entonces, según usted, ¿Cuántos idiomas debería manejar?- el tonó sarcástico ya se denotaba en mis palabras

-Muchos más que yo, por supuesto- Cerré mis ojos evitando mirarlo con ira

-Por que no me dice cuantos idiomas es capaz de hablar, para poder instruirme cuantos debo saber- apreté con fuerza la planilla en mis manos aguardando su "fantástica" respuesta, era un fanfarrón niño rico, como la mayoría de pacientes y doctores de este hospital.

-Manejo en total 10 idiomas, los más influyentes, por supuesto, los que usted habla, más el alemán, el coreano, ruso, y holandés, aunque en este momento estoy perfeccionando el mandarín ¿alguna otra duda?, o pasamos a hablar de mi estado de salud- como pensé antes un fanfarrón, empezaba a dudar si quería seguir con este caso

-Como diga, lo que le vengo a informar, es que como usted sabe, recibió un impacto de bala a nivel del tórax, por lo cual se intervino quirúrgicamente para proceder a extraerle el proyectil, el cual por suerte no involucro órganos internos, para salir de dudas se le practicaron dos exámenes, un análisis de sangre y una radiografía, el análisis lo hicimos para comprobar si había o no infección, detectamos en estos exámenes un nivel de hemoglobina muy bajo, por lo que se procedió a hacer una transfusión de sangre, la cual por suerte fue bien asimilada, y la radiografía para determinar cuanto daño causo la bala, y aunque son solo lesiones "externas", son de cuidado, esperaremos a que la herida cicatrice para darle el alta ¿alguna duda?-

-¿Seguirá al pendiente de mi caso o tendré que ver a otro doctor?-

-Seguiré con este caso, aunque si tiene alguna queja o reproche, descuide se le cambiara de doctor – me disponía a retirarme cuando en ese momento

-Doctora...- me llamó, aunque claro esta, no pudo terminar con su oración

-Kurosaki, Karin kurosaki -

- Hitsugaya, Toshiro hitsugaya-

-Lo supe desde el momento en que recibí su caso- Y en ese momento me retire, lógicamente no era muy oportuno seguir con una conversación.

En el mismo momento en el que salí, sentí como una persona chocaba conmigo y caía de una manera estruendosa, voltee a ver, y sorprendida note como aquella persona con la que me choque era la enfermera que me "recibió gentilmente" al ingresar al hospital

-Le sugiero tenga más cuidado, recuerde, ya es una enfermera, no es una novata o algo así- le recrimine, ella me extendió la mano y ayudo a levantarme

-Y-Yo, lo-lo lo siento mucho, iba de apuros- hizo una reverencia algo torpe – prometo que no vuelve a pasar-

Le mire con detenimiento, era algo torpe por su forma de hablar, aunque no era una practicante, ni una novata, era una enfermera, aunque por obvias razones una muy despistada, se notaba que le faltaba mucho por aprender

-Escucha, te hace falta mucha experiencia- levanto su vista hacia mi- A partir de ahora serás mi enfermera asistente, descuida, hablare con el director-

De inmediato me miro con alegría y se aventó hacia mí – Gracias, muchas gracias, le prometo ser la mejor enfermera del mundo-

Suspire- Oye, lo hago por la seguridad de los pacientes y doctores, empiezas mañana, solo no seas tan efusiva- le dije

-S-Si, kurosaki-sensei, se lo prometo-

-Karin, a partir de ahora Karin- le dije extendiendo mi mano

-Yo soy hinamori momo, puede llamarme momo- estrecho mi mano, y salió corriendo, choco con algunas cosas, pero sabia que iba a estar bien, ahora la pregunta era ¿saldría ilesa de esto?

LLLLoooLL

Llegue al aparcado, después de un día por decirlo relajado en el trabajo, la monotonía era evidente, mi vida no podría ser más aburrida y lo peor de todo, estaba feliz con ello, y es que en un momento de tu vida temes llegar a ella, pero una vez lo haces, ya no concibes más que eso; mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa en mi cartera, sentí como algo me respiraba en la nuca, de inmediato deje lo que estaba haciendo y me puse a la defensiva, cuando gire para patear al acosador, me encontré de frente con la "majestuosidad" de el doctor morveau, gire los ojos, y espere a ver con que patrañas me intentaría seducir

-Doctora, me siento muy triste y decepcionado con el hecho de su desplante de anoche- me dijo con un falso tono de desilusión

-Lo lamento mucho doctor, pero espero entienda también tengo casos que atender, y por ética profesional o por convicción, como lo desee ver, le doy prioridad a mis casos- el falso tono amable se mostraba camuflando una ironía y fastidio ante aquel hombre, y es que con los años aprendes a camuflar cuando alguien te fastidia, pero haciendo que esa persona se de cuenta de tus intenciones, grosera pero cordial, agradecía mucho a la gran maestra que me enseño a serlo.

-La entiendo- toco mi hombro me quite con evidente molestia- Descuide, no hay ninguna molestia de mi parte, es más ¿que le parece si la llevo en mi carro hasta su apartamento, subimos y nos tomamos algo?- y ahí vamos de nuevo, enserio, este tipo no se cansa

-La verdad, prefiero caminar, tengo que pensar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, y... que le parece si la invitación la dejamos para otro momento, el momento que pueda prometo se lo diré, con su permiso doctor- me retire prácticamente huyendo, y es que, no solo me causaba desagrado su compañía, si no me sentía incomoda estando a solas con el

Llegue a mi casa, y antes de hacer alguna otra cosa, abrí la computadora y empecé a escribir:

"_He conocido personas que me resultan desagradables, y al doctor Morveau, y es que tener a alguien que constantemente te asedie, y te asedie como animal en celo, sus acosos y constantes intentos de conquista me hacen llegar a tales limites que desearía estrangularlo, los limites de paciencia que poseo han aumentado con los años, pero con este doctor no hay limite que soporte, y no solo es desagrado, empiezo a sentir odio y repudio cuando lo tengo a cierta distancia, y aunque el respeto por tus superiores es algo que se debe de aplicar no se en que momento esta regla pase a importar un carajo, y olvide mi ya civilizada conducta; no hay palabras que demuestren el repudio que siento hacia esa persona, pero mientras no pase de ser solo palabras no puedo "defenderme" más que con palabras"_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que tome el caso hitsugaya, diría que mi vida esos dos días ha sido tan emocionante, pero eso seria mentir, es como todos los días, la misma hora, los mismos horarios, el mismo acoso por parte de morveau, y así es mi rutina, lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora, tengo una enfermera asistente, que casi me ha provocado más de un accidente, han sido en total 6 en este día, a veces, honestamente dudo de mis capacidades mentales.

Entro al cuarto de el paciente, este era su ultimo chequeo, esto se ha vuelto otra de mis rutinas, revisare como siempre sus heridas, decidiré si aumentar o disminuir la dosis de los medicamentos, le preguntare sobre como se siente, y le informare acerca de el posible día que le den de alta

-Hitsugaya-san, ¿se puede?- Como es costumbre le pregunto

-Hmp, adelante- Y como siempre, monosílabos y palabras cortantes de respuesta, al principio me resultaba irritante, pero luego simplemente me acostumbre.

Entre a la habitación y esperaba como de costumbre, encontrarlo sentado o semi recostado viendo a la ventana, pero no vi eso, esta vez estaba en la cama acostado en su totalidad, demasiado pálido y con las mejillas sonrosadas por la inminente fiebre

Avente todo lo que en ese momento tenia en mano, me acerque a la cama y procedí a tocar su frente, ¡como lo creía! no había que tener un termómetro a la mano para saber que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, aunque estaba consiente, no tenia ni fuerzas para moverse, abrí la bata de hospital y como lo sospechaba la herida supuraba, estaba infectada, tomé sus signos vitales, los resultados: respiración acelerada, descenso en pulsaciones, sudoración excesiva, y estado de semi-conciencia

Toque el timbre de emergencias desde la habitación del paciente, vi a hinamori me apresure a llamarle, la deje encargada del paciente, corrí a desinfectar y prepararme para la emergencia

Una vez lista entre al cuarto, me sorprendí al ver solo 2 enfermeras, y solo lo necesario

-¿Por que carajos solo tengo dos enfermeras?-

-Do-Doctora, es que estamos en cambio de turno, las dos únicas con turno completo somos nosotras dos, la mayoría de doctores están ocupados con una emergencia de ultimo momento- me respondió algo nerviosa la segunda enfermera, coletas rubias, un rostro aniñado y lentes

-Bien, ni modo, nos encargaremos las tres de esto-

-¡Hinamori!-

-¡Si!-

-Encárgate de los signos vitales y de bajar la temperatura-

-¡SI!

-¡Tu!

-S-Si-

-Bien encárgate de los procesos de drenado-

-¡¿Q-Que?!- noté de inmediato su cara de susto

-Dios, dime que no eres una practicante-

-L-Lo soy-

-¡Demonios!, bien, entonces recuerdas el protocolo para el manejo de heridas ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Primer paso-

-L-Limpiar con SSN al 0.9%, a presión y con un aplicador o en defecto el dedo enguantado- dijo recitando

-¡Hazlo!- Le ordené mientras revisaba con constancia la presión y estado del paciente, la enfermera se paralizó, al ver su estado supe de inmediato que estaba atemorizada, y que seguramente era su primera "emergencia", tome las riendas de su trabajo

-Bien, pásame la SSN y el aplicador, ¡YA!- reacciono y procedió a cumplir la ultima orden, limpie la herida, el paciente gimió de dolor y perdió el conocimiento

-¡Segundo paso!-

-Comprobar si hay un absceso, si lo hay entonces proceder a hacer incisión con bisturí-

-¡¿ves algún absceso?!-

-N-No, pero es necesaria la incisión para el drenado-

-Bien, entonces que esperas para darme el bisturí- abrí una pequeña incisión

-¡Tercer paso!-

-Drenar la herida haciendo presión sobre los bordes, observar características de la secreción-

-Bien- Presione la herida, viendo que clase de secreción salía, tome una muestra y se la pase a la enfermera- ¿Para que tome esta muestra?

-Para enviarla a un laboratorio y determinar por un cultivo la clase de secreción y el tipo de infección- tomo la muestra, la guardo en una nevera pequeña lista para ser enviada al laboratorio

-¡Cuarto paso!-

-Introducir una lámina de drenaje y proceder con el drenado-

-Bien- Me pasó la lamina, mientras acababa de drenar, pregunte –Hinamori ¿Los signos vitales y la temperatura como esta?-

-La temperatura esta en descenso, pulso estable, respiraciones estables, estado de inconsciencia- me alivie un poco al saber eso

-De acuerdo, hinamori, lleva las muestras al laboratorio, pide que las analicen y que me envíen los resultados, por lo pronto vamos a aplicarle unos antibióticos para la infección y para la fiebre-

-Si señora- y se fue de inmediato, una vez a solas con la otra enfermera procedí a hablarle

-Dime ¿como te llamas?-

-Christine Wilder-

-Bien, Christine, ahora eres una enfermera, practicante o no, vas a tener a tu cargo muchos casos, mucho peores que este, esto que pasó solo es una nimiedad al lado de lo que te va a tocar vivir, no te voy a reportar, ni mucho menos voy a decir algo de lo ocurrido con respecto a tu conducta, pero me tienes que prometer que te prepararas mejor, y si no es tu vocación esto, entonces renuncia, la vida de un ser humano no es un juego, y no siempre vas a tener a alguien que te ayude en estos casos ¿me entiendes verdad?- Aquella niña me recordaba a mi hermana, quizá esa es la razón por la cuál le di aquel consejo

-S-Si señora, lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok, ahora tráeme estos medicamentos- Anoté en un papel los antibióticos y líquidos intravenosos necesarios, se lo pasé –Mientras tanto daré un chequeo general al paciente-

Ella salió corriendo

Acabado una vez el chequeo me preparo para una jornada continua, supongo me quedare cuidando al paciente por toda la noche, evaluando la herida y esperando la reacción frente a los antibióticos.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLL_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**HOLA después de muuuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooo tiempo, pero me tenia muy enrollada todos los examenes, y un bloqueo que tuve, pero adivinen lo supere, y de vuelta con este fic y con los que tengo pendientes, solo necesito retomar mi musa, Si aquella escurridiza que es como yo y aparece solo cuando le da la regalada gana, pero tranquis, la amarrare a un asiento y hasta no acabar no la suelto xDDDD, gracias por todos los review, me animan a continuar**

**Semiakesoluaca: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó, he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero también sea de tu agrado**

**Barbie Horan Mellark: Gracias por lo de me gusto, ojala cumplas tu promesa, naaaa es broma si te gusto me comentas, si no amenaza de muerte XDDD.**

**LuNaShinRa: Creo que fueron los exámenes y el intento de no perder el hilo de la historia lo que me hicieron demorarme un poquitin (SI como no...) Gracias por tus sugerencias, Las tomé muuuucho en cuenta, fue lindo leer ti review, espero este cap sea de tu agrado**

**Karin Astix: EL nombre es muy larrrgoo, gracias por tu comentario, respondere tus dudas así :) 1. lo que le pasó lo veras en el transcurso de la historia xD (naaaa soy malaaaa) 2. Si se puede, es más es importante detener la hemorragia antes de determinar si es o no indispensable extraer el proyectil, y yap, espero te guste este cap, y cualquier duda me dices la contestare, XD**

**Hitalex123: Deseos son ordenes (ya paresco genio de lampara XD), y he aqui lo que sucedió, aunque seguro deja más dudas, en finn gracias por tu review**

**Caro: Si la sigo, relax, me demore un poquito, pero aqui está el nuevo capitulo, awww muy halagador tu review, espero te guste el nuevo cap, **


	3. Recuerdos y nostalgia

**Y este es un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade**

La noche se me hacia eterna, hacia muchos años no tenia un turno completo, y es más, me parecía irónico por que una vez terminé con mi residencia, juré que nunca en mi vida volvería a tomar turno completo, que ni por que me ofrecieren el cielo y la tierra volvería a trasnochar, las ojeras, el cansancio, el exceso de cafeína en tu organismo, el decaimiento, todas esas cosas me hacían odiar el trasnocho, y ahora heme aquí vigilando la reacción de los medicamentos en un paciente que es un completo desconocido para mí.

Christine se fue una vez aplique todos los medicamentos, al parecer su turno como practicante no le exigía quedarse toda la noche, hinamori por muy cansada que estuviese decidió quedarse conmigo cuidando al paciente, por muy buen gesto que eso sonara, y por más comprometida que fuese con su trabajo, no me dejaba de parecer extraño y por más que sonara loco, no podía dejar de sentir que la conocía de alguna parte, pero en si ¿Quien tiene la mente cuerda por completo a las 2 de la mañana si estas despierta desde las 4 de la mañana?, la respuesta es simple, NADIE; noté como el paciente empezaba a moverse, una mueca de dolor se mostraba en su rostro, deje lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad, y espere a que retomara la conciencia completamente.

-De-Demonios-

-Veo que al fin despierta-

-¿Cu-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?- un deje de maldad afloro en mi cara, de verdad se lo merecía, todo esto se pudo evitar si el testarudo hubiese avisado de su malestar

-Aproximadamente 3 meses- Su cara se desfiguro por completo, un gran "Ah" se dibujo en su boca, y entre enojado y sorprendido me dijo

-¿! C-Como!?- sonreí divertida y vi como su rostro se transformaba a uno de rabia pura

-Tranquilícese, su herida se podría abrir, solo le dije eso como broma, que acaso no puede tolerar una-

-... Me parece que es algo inapropiado jugar con una cosa de esa magnitud-

- A mi me parece que es peor que no informase de su estado de salud, si se sintió enfermo debió tocar el timbre y no esperar, imagínese donde esa herida se hubiese puesto peor la...-

-Cálmese, además no me sentía tan mal era simplemente una molestia, nada más, le recuerdo el hubiera no existe, lo que sucedió se queda así nada se puede cambiar-

-¿Tiende a ser tan testarudo siempre?- ya estaba al colmo de mi paciencia aquel hombre era muy testarudo... ¡calma Karin! cuenta hasta 10, a ver, siempre eres tranquila, ¡vamos! 1, 2, 3, 4...

-¿Tiende a ser tan molesta siempre?- 5, ¡Ok!, este pedazo de animal me dijo molesta,

- ¡¿Que fue lo que dijo?!-

-Al parecer a su edad también hay problemas auditivos- Es decir, a parte de molesta, vieja y sorda, enserio ¿por que no lo puedo golpear?, digo me excusaría y diría que fue por su salud

-Para su información, a mis 24 años tengo una capacidad auditiva muy buena-

-E-Es decir, que me atiende una niñata menor que yo,

-Si, se lo informo, y si lo desea en cualquier momento puede pedir un cambio de doctor, aunque dudo que alguno lo aguante- el tono irónico de mi voz ya era evidente, y créanme o no la carpeta que tenia en mis manos se veía muy tentadora para azotarla en la cabeza de nieve que tiene.

-no tengo necesidad de eso, además es mejor no arriesgarse, después me asignan un doctor peor que usted- le mire con cara de desprecio

- Como guste, total ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con cascarrabias- note como una venita brotaba de su cien, al parecer este hombre era bastante mal humorado

-Y yo estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con gritonas y molestas- opte por no responder a su comentario, un deje de nostalgia afloro en mi rostro, y es que niñata gritona y molesta era lo que solía decirme él, ahora que lo reflexionaba, aquel paciente era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente

- Mejor olvídelo- mi semblante volvió a retomar su seriedad habitual-voy a llamar a la enfermera para que traiga los resultados de las muestras tomadas ayer, tan pronto como las traigan las leeremos y le explicare el tratamiento a seguir ¿quedo claro?

- hmp- fue su escueta respuesta, tomé eso como un si, y me retire del lugar.

**o—o—o—o—o**

_-Olvídalo, no lo voy a hacer- le decía mientras la fulminaba con la mirada_

_-Vamos, no seas un gallina y hazlo, o dime ¿tienes miedo?- ella reía con entusiasmo, mientras le miraba con diversión_

_-¡cállate!, no es miedo, simplemente tengo un instinto de conservación, el que por lo que veo tu perdiste hace mucho tiempo- le respondía mientras retrocedía unos pasos _

_-Instinto de conservación mis...- y antes de completar aquella "hermosa frase"_

_-Esa boca... y si es conservación y además es el hecho de que no soy un demente como tú-_

_-¿cual boca?, y que instinto de conservación ni que nada, tu lo que tienes es miedo, tiemblas como nenaza- se burlo mientras bajaba de aquel ventanal- sabes, mejor olvídalo, después de todo, no quiero lidiar con tus pantalones mojados- _

_-Idiota- se le hincho una vena en la frente, ella le tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos..._

Desperté agitada, mi corazón estaba acelerado, tenia deseos de llorar, más opte por no hacerlo, me lo prometí a mi misma desde hace muchos años, odiaba tanto aquellos recuerdos, y ahora más que nunca deseaba nunca haber tomado aquella siesta, mire la hora, era justo el momento para ir por aquellos exámenes, esta noche tampoco dormiría muy bien, no con esos recuerdos en mi mente, no con ese dolor tan punzante de nuevo.

Tomé mi laptop y empecé a escribir de nuevo, últimamente, esto se ha convertido en una especie de vicio para mi, me ayuda a desocupar mi mente y a lograr enfocarme de nuevo

" _los recuerdos son el dolor más placentero o la alegría más amarga para todos, recordamos momentos que no volverán, cosas que alguna vez nos hicieron felices, o por el contrario son las tristezas más dichosas o la felicidad más dañina, por que son amargos pero sabes que ya no se repetirán, que fue algo que aunque te marco no se volverá a repetir, sean buenos o malos, los recuerdos generan nostalgia, dolor, y soledad, muestran cruelmente en tu cabeza las imágenes de los momentos más felices o los más tristes que alguna vez hallas tenido, para mí el recordar es una tortura, un dolor punzante con el que no puedo acabar, y que me hace envidiar a aquellos que pueden olvidar todo lo que alguna vez existió en su vida"_

**O—o—o-o—o—o—o**

Encontré a hinamori merodeando la habitación del paciente, de inmediato las dudas llenaron mi cabeza, ¿por que tanto interés hacia aquel paciente?, en todo el tiempo que llevaba como mi aprendiz siempre me consultaba acerca de mi opinión respecto al paciente, y eso me inquietaba un poco, no por meterme en su vida, si no por que conocía las reglas y sabia de antemano el peligro de desarrollar sentimientos hacia un paciente

-¡Hinamori!- le llamé y ella sobresaltada soltó todos los informes, me golpee internamente, tenia mucho que aprender

-S-Si, Karin-san-

-¿que haces por acá?, se supone que el deber de cambiar los apósitos y realizar la curación esta asignado a otra enfermera-

-Y-Yo, etto... es decir... solo me preocupaba que... ya sabe... pues si la enfermera era principiante o no...- mientras recogía los informes, me hablaba atropelladamente.

-No me digas mentiras hinamori... solo te diré una cosa, mezclar sentimientos con profesionalismo es nefasto, en ambos ámbitos, no te digo que no te enamores, solo que por ahora mantente profesional-

-¡NO!- exclamó con sorpresa- d-de verdad, no estoy enamorada, ni nada, s-solo... me da un poco de curiosidad aquel paciente, quiero que todo salga bien.

-Como sea, no me tienes que explicar nada, solo te doy un consejo, tu veras que haces, no es mi problema, por ahora, tengo que hablar con el paciente, es importante dar un parte sobre los resultados, si te interesa puedes entrar conmigo-

-Y-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, con su permiso Karin-san-

Entre a la habitación y como siempre encontré al paciente mirando hacia la ventana, a veces me lo recordaba mucho, y es que enserio, nunca lograre entender, ¿que le veían al horizonte?

-Hitsugaya-san, disculpe, hitsugaya-san- volteo a verme, acomodando su posición

-Vine a informarle sobre los resultados de los exámenes y el tratamiento que se seguirá- con la mirada interprete que quería que continuara- Bien, pues le tengo buenas noticias, el cultivo indico que la infección es muy leve, se le tratara las próximas dos semanas con ciertos antibióticos vía intravenosa, y se espera que en aproximadamente tres semanas le podamos dar de alta, aunque claro está con ciertas indicaciones de reposo, se que fue más tiempo del que se predijo al principio pero la infección de la herida retrasó todo lo planeado.

-¿tres semanas eh?- se lo pregunto más para él mismo – solo quiero saber una cosa, dígame ¿cuando me quitaran estos apósitos?, son bastante molestos, no los soporto-

-Esperaremos una semana más, es lo mejor y lo indicado, la verdad no sabemos si halla riesgo de infección, por ahora se los cambiaran cada hora, ya dependiendo de la supuración pues, será cada tres horas, y ya mañana antes de irme le evaluare y determinare los periodos para cambiar los apósitos, o si en definitiva se pueden quitar-

-Entiendo, una ultima cosa, que sucedió con la bala... ya sabe, dudo mucho que me la hallan dejado por dentro del cuerpo-

-En este momento está en medicina legal, se esta examinando que tipo es, y la policía determinara a quien puede pertenecer, en los próximos días cuando de la autorización vendrán a interrogarlo-

-Dígame, no le causa curiosidad por que llegue a este lugar y en esas condiciones-

-No me entrometo en la vida de mis pacientes, lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no es de mi incumbencia- Vil mentira, con esta persona en particular tenia muchas dudas, pero ante nada estaban mis reglas

-Entiendo, muy buen punto de vista, una ultima cosa, necesito realizar una llamada, ¿con quien puedo hablar para tener acceso a un celular?-

- No lo se, por lo pronto tiene la línea de la habitación, pero si gusta mañana le puedo facilitar un celular, si es tanta su urgencia-

-De acuerdo, ahora si me disculpa, quiero estar a solas-

-Lo entiendo, con permiso- No me molesto que no manifestara gratitud hacia el favor que estaba por hacerle, después de todo tampoco es que esperara nada a cambio, solo cumplía con mi deber

**O—o-o-o-o-O**

_-Vamos, no seas así, tienes que ayudarme, después de todo quien si no tú para solucionar mi gran problema- exclamaba una chica de contados 12 años, con una falsa cara de dulzura mientras jalaba la camisa de aquel chico_

_-Me niego, tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo, que seas una perezosa no es mi problema, además, quien fue la que dijo "oh vamos, eso lo resuelvo en dos días, no es para tanto"- decía el chicho, mientras imitaba la voz de su "captora" _

_-Mira que eres un mal amigo- la chica hizo un puchero_

_-No, no lo soy, ahora, si no es molestia devuélveme mi brazo- jaló con brusquedad pero sin violencia su brazo y soltó el agarre de la chica _

_-Eres un maldito sin corazón- un deje de maldad afloro en la cara de la chica- ¡Oye!, si no me ayudas le diré a mi hermano que alzaste mi falda en el instituto, y que eres un pervertido- el chico detuvo su paso de inmediato_

_-No serias capaz- la chica lo miro con cara de "pruébame"-Vamos que fue un accidente, además estábamos en una terraza, había mucho viento, t-tu hermana es testigo- _

_-Si por ello ella puede ser mi mejor aliada, así que dime, ¿me ayudaras?-_

_-Maldita chantajista- _

_-¡SI!, lo sabia, eres un gran amigo- la chica se subió a su espalda –Ahora anda, tengo que llegar a mi casa-_

_-Lo que sea, niñata gritona y molesta- dijo mientras la reafirmaba a su espalda, y juntos partían a la casa de la chica_

Desperté de nuevo, ya eran las dos de la mañana y seguía sin poder dormir tan solo dos horas seguidas, y cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño los recuerdos regresaban con el único propósito de torturarme, ¿por que tenia que ser tan doloroso recordar?, ¿por que simplemente no podía dejar de lado todo el dolor?, no podía permitir que esos recuerdos resquebrajaran la armadura que me empeñe tanto en forjar, no ahora, no en el momento en que ya sentía que lo había superado, escuche el timbre del teléfono, me apresure a contestar

-Diga-

-Señorita kurosaki, en la puerta la buscan, le pido el favor que si va a recibir visitas a esta hora entonces opte por buscar una casa, esta clase de conductas son inapropiadas y pueden ser mal vistas- deje que el vigilante me sermoneara, pero no me dejaba de causar curiosidad el hecho que alguien me visitara a esta hora

- tiene toda la razón, pero me puede decir, ¿quien es?-

-Permítame, ¿me puede recordar su nombre por favor?- alcancé a escuchar desde el teléfono

-Disculpe... Mi nombre... Secreto... Sorpresa...- Identifique la voz de inmediato, ya esto estaba llegando a los limites de acoso, a esta hora, en mi casa

-Dígale a quien esta en la puerta que por favor se retire, no solo por que no son horas para recibir a alguien si no por el hecho de que me siento indispuesta y no deseo visitas en estos momentos- le dije al hombre, este pareció entender el tono de molestia por parte mía, pues de inmediato observe por la cámara como despedía al doctor

Abrí mi laptop, resignada al hecho de no poder dormir de nuevo, y con la molestia evidente por la reciente visita de aquel doctor que lo único que parecía empeñarse en hacer era acosarme

"_La satisfacción completa es el hecho de tenerlos a mi lado, la felicidad eterna es el hecho de saberlos conmigo el mundo me importa poco mientras sepa que están a mi lado, renunciaría a todo lo que tengo y lo que soy solo por ustedes, quiero que sepan que los amo y son lo más grande que alguna vez pude desear". Esta fue la carta que nos regalo mi madre el día que me gradué de la preparatoria, este poema o escrito lo guardo en mi mente y cada que quiero sentirme cerca de ella la recuerdo, rememorar estos sucesos hacen que sienta nostalgia, recuerdo también las palabras de mi loco padre "Pero como no sentirme orgullosa de mis niñas, si ellas son las que me brindan la mayor alegría, las adoro, nunca lo olviden, vamos vengan con papi", recuerdo con cariño esas palabras, también recuerdo como patee su espalda por intentar abrazarme, es increíble como en esas épocas me molestaba de sobremanera cada locura que cometía, ahora entiendo que lo hacia para compensar con una sonrisa la tristeza que le invadía por el hecho de no poder estar con nosotras, ahora extraño esos momentos y los recuerdo con nostalgia, y es que todo era tan sencillo durante esos días, tenia todo lo que me hacia feliz, los que amaba estaban conmigo, algunos más que otros, pero al fin de cuentas estaban ahí, no tenia un acosador encima, no tenia recuerdos que dañaran cada vez más mi mente, no dolía cada vez que recordaba, y solo disfrutaba del hoy, impulsiva, loca, quizá un poco mal humorada, pero mis días fueron buenos, ahora, vivo la monotonía, el dolor de recordar, el miedo del acoso, el sinsentido de la vida, y solo camino por que así lo decidí, no tengo un motor, perdí la pasión por lo que hago, sonrió con falsedad, y aunque con temple he logrado mis metas, aun estoy vacía, y que hacer cuando ese vacio se hace más y más doloroso, el sollozo de mi alma esta cada vez mas presente, y el desequilibrio en mi vida es más notorio conforme pasan los días, pero nada se puede hacer, las palabras desesperadas quedan en el viento, y nadie es capaz de rescatarlas, debo de reponerme, y hacer como he hecho desde aquel día, hacer del dolor mi mayor fortaleza"_

Terminado esto noté como ya eran las siete de la mañana, me apresure a tomar una ducha y comenzar de nuevo un día, uno igual a todos, pero ese era mi destino, era el destino que yo misma había forjado.

**O—O—O—O—O **

**-sale desde un rincón lejano- HOLA a todos, Ya se que demore un poco (si... como no) Tú, maldito engendro, cállate, como no viviste la experiencia de parciales (sabes que la vivimos juntas, y que ahora tengo ojeras de zombie, como tú) mmm... suena razonable, en fin, A todos los que leen este fic, eh aquí un nuevo episodio, espero sea del agrado de todos, perdón por el retraso, tratare de no demorar con el nuevo cap. Dejen reviews y háganme saber si les gusto (Créanme sonríe como boba al leerlos) –Se sonroja- ¡Cállate! maldita engendro.**

**Yui Ryushira: JAJAJAJA, yo también desfrute escribiendo esa parte, ser traductor lingüístico no es fácil, y mucho más si otro me grita, descuida alguna vez exprimire a la inspiración para que de mi brote más fics (ohh, claro, pobre de tu musa tendrá que esconderse, tener una maldita tsundere (?) como ama no es lindo) he dicho que no me llames así, maldita engendro, el hecho de que me digan así no quiere decir que lo sea, te juro, te matare!**

**Panlu: Awww-se ríe como niña- (y luego dice que no lo es) ¡CALLATE!, gracias por tu review, me gusta que te gusten mis historias, aquí esta la conti, espero te agrade también y me dejes review, estoy segura que esta parte te dejara más picada, saludos**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya: lo de acortarlo pues, no se me da igual solo lo decía por molestar, el papel de momo en el fic pronto lo sabrás, por lo pronto quedas con la intriga de los recuerdos de karin, el acoso del superior, sii a cualquiera le molesta, que bueno que te gustó, espero este también te guste, un abrazo, saludos**

**Caro: Shiii, sigo aqui, y con un nuevo cap, nooo yo que queria que fuera misterio, pero ya que, ojala te guste, con lo de las personalidades, pues trate de darles un toque más único por así decirlo (Bien por eso, no querrías un dulce de chica o si?) ok concuerdo con el engendro este, eso no quiero manejar en este fic, además viendo el anime, no hay muchos personajes con la cualidad dulce, espero este también te halla gustado, saludos**

**Hitalex123: HOLA, tranqui lo importante es que lo dejaste y que te gusto la historia, wiii, esperemos a ver que rumbo toma el fic, (no te emociones, ni ella lo sabe) ¡Que te calles he dicho!, además, eso en parte es cierto, pero no le da más intriga (-se palmea la cara- Kami-sama sabe por que me toco esta loca) engendro desgraciado, por que no desapareces, volviendo al tema, perdón por la demora, pero pues los exámenes, espero halla valido la pena la espera, y te guste el nuevo cap, saludos**


End file.
